


The honeybee, the sting, the little girl with wings

by grayglube



Series: The slow reveal [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, PWP, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7033558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayglube/pseuds/grayglube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But, something’s built up enough to cast a shadow over the three of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The honeybee, the sting, the little girl with wings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm enjoying this OT3. They're a fun trio to write stuff for. This was just a short thing I finished up, you don't need to read "the warrior, the sage, little boy enraged" to understand this but it sets some of this up so it's up to you.

He wasn’t entire serious when he suggested they all go to bed together, he had added a ‘just kidding,’ before it was five seconds free of his mouth.

 

But, the thought that had never really struck him before has stuck with him since.

 

They’ve past their three year anniversary and the institute is almost running itself. Things are quiet.

 

But, things are always quiet before they're not, he knows.

 

Things aren’t as platonic anymore and Magnus watches him and Lydia like they’re some exotic display of bright colored birds about to mate. It’s not as disturbing as it is disquieting. There’s no jealousy when Magnus touches his wife’s hair like a lover or when she touches his lover like he has and it’s something like anticipation rooting deep in the humid heat around Alec's bones.

 

And something’s built up enough to cast a shadow over the three of them.

 

* * *

 

 

Lydia sees him through the sliding glass door to the balcony of his loft, “If you stay outside you’ll burn.”

 

“Magic, lovely.” Magnus goes on to explain something about filtering the UV spectrum in purely fictitious terms.

 

“When you’re finished getting a tan there are wards that need to be refreshed.”

 

Magnus comes in barely dressed, Alec swallows. “Lately I feel as if you’ve been going through a resurgence of following the rules. I don’t think I missed it. At _all_.”

 

Lydia giggles, half-authentic and as conspiratorial as Magnus' wink to her. “His parents are visiting.” Magnus doesn’t miss the opportunity to suggest other arrangements. “Then you’ll have to stay here.”

 

“You jumped from problem A straight to solution J. My mother isn’t that bad.”

 

“Then why’d you single her out as you said that?” Lydia asks

 

Magnus calls from the bedroom as he dresses, “She does have a point.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I don’t think you have to leave.” Magnus goads once he’s pulled back from Alec’s mouth, the kiss has left his chin damp.

 

Lydia waves a hand, “You’re busy.”

 

“You really don’t have to, Jace and my sister have patrols tonight.”

 

Her silence is filled by Magnus, “Stay.”

 

“I don’t really know how this would work.”

 

Magnus assures her that, "Half the fun is learning.”

 

She wants to stay, but there’s something in her that doesn’t want to intrude, Alec doesn’t wait for her to answer, “Stay Lydia.”

 

She watches them, from her curled up perch in the arm chair they all consider hers after years of afternoon drinks, post-patrols, down-world negotiations. Lydia’s inside their tiny world while he’s inside of Magnus, and it might have been a claustrophobic feeling once but now it’s like second-nature happening for the first time.

 

The couch always feels smaller once they’ve come around out of the post-coital haze. His legs are cramping.

 

Magnus laughs, energized, wide awake, naked until his robe flies from the bedroom and ties itself around him, “That felt decidedly libertarian.” Alec stretches over the full space of the couch, nude, recumbent, immodest maybe. “Hedonist.” He's sedate after sex lately. Magnus raises a brow and waves the drape of his sleeve at Alec's naked sprawl.

 

“You sleeping here?” Magnus asks Lydia, she’s already risen, trying to find her shoes, Alec pulls one from under the couch and slides it over the floor to her.

 

Her smile is soft, “Thanks, but you’re bed won’t fit the three of us.”

 

“We have morning patrol, Mags.” Alec adds gently.

 

“You two are too responsible. We can cross exhibitionism off the bucket list, though.”

 

Lydia grins like a little kid, “And voyeurism.”

 

“As if exhibitionism’s been on your list in _years_ .” Alec point out.

 

“Decades, really.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

He likes to hold her without it being a before or after to anything else when they’re awake in the time before they fall asleep. When they do sleep she’s the one always pressed tight to his back. Measuring his heart beat and breathing through his skin and sternum with her palms, he barely remembers how lonely he used to be at the Institute at night.

 

When he stays at the loft Magnus crowds on top of him, arms under his, belly to belly, mouth puffing moist and warm on his clavicle, his throat. They grind in slow circles as they come out of sleep in degrees, Magnus’ curtains keep the light out and the alarm clock is untrustworthy under magic.

 

Sometimes in the weeks that drag on too long with days too full he’s unable to distinguish one pair of hands from another until his own find the soft, hot slickness of Lydia’s sex or the insistent heaviness of Magnus cock.

 

* * *

 

 

Magnus’ hand is tight down the front of her pants, Lydia’s voiceless, gaspless, and Magnus’s grin is something half-leer, “come to bed with us,” his says.

 

Lydia’s eyes open, blink, once, twice, slow and unfocused. When she nods Alec is relieved.

 

Magnus works her out of her tight pants, and the incongruous silk of her blouse is a mess around her elbows because of Alec. He’s the one to pull down her bra and leave the purpling mark from his mouth under her breast.

 

He’s down to his shorts and Magnus hasn’t even taken off his coat.

 

They're all used to being parts of a duo. Alec and Magnus, Alec and Lydia, Magnus and Lydia. The cohesion of the three of them feels overdue.

 

Her shoes make twin thumps on the hardwood, and Magnus moves his hands and like magic, because it’s never anything else but magic, her pants pull the rest of the way off, her braid unravels from out of its disheveled coil, and her body replants itself perfectly to the bed, though that might be her eagerness more than the magic.

 

The Institute is muted sounds, somewhere someone trains with a weighted bag, dinner is done and dishes are being washed, members walk up and down the hall. The door is locked and the night hums around them, like insects.

 

He watches Magnus' mouth move over her, his tongue touches her like it’s touched him but with the variations someone whose been fucking for hundreds of years knows how to make. He thinks being fucked by Magnus doesn’t quite compare to watching it happen to someone else. It’s skill and attention and the interest in the act, he'd call Magnus an artist but it's more than that, he's always been a magician where people are concerned.

 

Lydia presses out her limbs, hands and feet push at the bedding, her mouth under his is open and when they kiss it’s messy. Magnus’ eyes are open to watch and his tongue is pink against where Lydia's pink. There’s slickness on his chin that Alec kisses him through. She thrashes up and opens her mouth on an orgasm that’s almost soundless except for the way she let’s go of her held breathe once she’s come back down. There's an exhale that’s shaky and painful and then another breath and a laugh of half-disbelief.

 

When they’re all just skin surrounded by pushed away linens and the blonde of Lydia undone hair the rhythm of movement is easy, they’ve fought together, been around each other, they know where limbs go and bodies should press, mouths and hands and eyes and what they all make each other feel.

 

Magnus takes Lydia by the thighs and when she asks about a condom he just intones with half-seriousness, “half-breed sterility,” they move together, all wet sounds and exhales, Alec digs a condom out of their nightstand to slip over two of her fingers. When she reaches behind herself and between Magnus thighs and then inside there’s a groan in Magnus throat that Alec smirks over.

 

“And the student becomes the Master.”

 

“If you can still talk maybe I should help.”

 

Magnus waves a hand away from Lydia’s hip in benign acceptance. Her hips still and she circles with Magnus palming a breast and her fingers curling inside of where Alec plans to be. Magnus rolls her to the bed fucks her as deeply and slowly as Alec has, as Alec _been_ fucked. Alec tries not to waste the strokes he uses to make himself slick enough to slide inside Magnus on an orgasm he wants to have inside of him.

 

Magnus grunts, Lydia bucks a little and Alec finds himself still grinning when they're all pressed together like something out of one of Magnus' less tame tomes. A three person rhythm is harder to find than he’d thought but they get there. Lydia’s groan bleeds out against the skin of Magnus’ throat, Magnus keens and breathe an ‘ah’, Alec shoves forward and makes a sound like he’s been punched.

 

Lydia points out that eventually they’ll have to do laundry. Magnus asks if there’s any champagne in the communal icebox. Alec reminds him that it’s called a refrigerator.

 

 


End file.
